Warum ich ein einziges Mal aufgegeben habe
by Black-Doll-13
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, genannt Bella, ist ein ehrgeiziges Mädchen, dass alles kriegt was es will. Diese Geschichte zeigt wie sie das erste und letzte mal Aufgibt.  Sad End.
1. Chapter 1

**Ja ich mache **_**jetzt **_**zwei Geschichten paralell, weil ich eine eingebung hatte. Ich weiss nicht wie lange es wird, oder ob ich diese Geschichte weitermachen werde, aber ich versuche weiterzumachen wenn ich mindestens einen Review habe. Hehe... Der Endsatz ist schon in meinem Hirn. ;)**

**LG und viel Spaß beim lesen,**

**Black-Doll-13**

Hallo.

Mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan, genannt werde ich Bella, 19 Jahre alt. Ich bin 1,65 cm groß und habe braune Harre und Augen und bin sehr ehrgeizig. Ich gebe nie auf.

Mein Vater Charlie und meine Mutter Renée sind vor zwei Jahren bei einem Flugzeugabsturz verstorben. Seitdem habe ich mich von meinen Freunden entfernt. Meine Tante hat mich dazu überredet, nach Miami, weit weg von der kleinen Stadt Forks, zu ziehen.

So und hier sitze ich meinem kleinen Garten, und denke an heute in der Schule zurück.

_Ich ging über den Schulhof, und viele -vor allem männliche- Blicke folgten mir. Ich seufste, obwohl ich das gewöhnt war. Meine Mutter hatte als Model gearbeitet, bevor sie schwanger wurde, und ich sah fast genauso aus wie sie. Es klingelte, und ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Als erstes hatte ich Sport. Das einzige aufregende daran war, dass ich einen netten Jugen kennenlernte. Emmett McCarty. Er erzählte mir, dass eine Klasse heute einen Ausflug machte, und seine ganzen besten Freunde plus seiner Freundin jetzt grade weg wären. Dabei zog er eine Schnute und erinnerte mich damit an einen Teddybär. _

_In den anderen Stunden des Tages die ich hatte, kannte ich, dank Emmett und meines Aussehens, jetzt schon fast alle männlichen Personen dieser Schule..._

**Und? Wie hatt es euch bis jetzt gefallen? Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen. ;) Über Lob und Kritik. Jaja... Achja, bevor ich's vergesse, diese Geschichte hat ein Sad End. **


	2. Kapitel 2: Ein Tag mit Emmett

Auf einmal hörte ich eine Stimme.

"Hey Bella, machst du noch was anderes als in der Sonne zu liegen?"  
>"Emmett! Hi! Komm rein ich mach dir as zu futtern!" Ich wusste seit heute, dass er immer Hunger hatte. "Wie wärs mit Pizza?" Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. "JAAAAA! Ich hatte solange keine Pizza mehr. Seit gestern." Wir brachen beide in lachen aus.<p>

Als wir gegessen und die Küche gesäubert hatten, alberten wir noch rum.

Ja, Emmett war schon lustig. Ich hatte ihn spaßeshalber gefragt, weil wir uns so gut verstanden haben, ob, wenn ich sterbe, er auf meine Beerdigung kommen würde. Oha, das hätte ich nicht fragen sollen. Denn seine Mine verdunkelte sicht und er sagte: "Nein."

Ich erschrak, und fragte _leeeeicht_ gekränkt: "Warum?"

"Weil ich mich dann selbst umbringen würde."

"Aber warum? Du hast doch die anderen dann noch."

"Ja, aber ich kann mit dem Schmerz nicht umgehen. Als ein Schulkamerad von mir bei einem Unfall gestorben ist, hatt mich das sehr getroffen..." Ich sah dass da noch mehr war. Ich wollte nicht nachfragen, aber meine Zunge war schneller als mein Gehirn. "Warum?"

Emmett seufste. "Weil fast meine ganze Familie bei einem Flugzeugunfall gestorben sind. Und ich war mit im Flugzeug." Er stoppte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Ich konnte auch nichts sagen und nahm ihn in den Arm. Teddybären dürfen nicht weinen. Genau das sagte ich ihm dann auch. Er lachte und erklärte mir, dass er deswegen immer so fröhlich wäre. "Aber wenn jemand von meinen Freunden stirbt, würde ich das nicht verkraften. Mir wurde schon so viel aus meinem Leben weggenommen. Wenn mir noch mehr weggenommen wird, _halte ich es nicht aus!"_

Ich schlukte. "Emmett, ich weiss wie du dich fühlst. Meine Eltern sind vor zwei Jahren bei einem Flugzeugabsturz gestorben. Aber du darfst dir nichts antun, weil du ja noch Rosalie hast. Oder willst du sie verletzen?"

"Nein. Darüber hab ich nicht nachgedacht. Und das mit deinen Eltern tut mir Leid..."

"Tja, siehste, alles wieder in Budda."

**Tja, das war das zweite Kappi. ;) Ich hab grad gemerkt, dass ichs so mit meinen Flugzeugabstürzen habe. Ich meine in zwei von vier FFs von mir gibs nen Flugzeugabsturz. :)**


End file.
